Hogwarts love story
by Artemis GoH
Summary: Remus and Tonks dated at hogwarts! who would have thought. The whole story of their first relationship. Tonks is much older in my fic. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A schoolboy and a schoolgirl's love.

**8 am in the great hall (Breakfast)**

_**Remus' POV:**_

_I couldn't help but look down the Gryffindor table to where Sirius' cousin Tonks was eating and chatting with her friends. Why??? I kept asking myself. I met her summer after second year when since I unlike my friends took a muggle babysitting test I was babysitting her with Padfoot and Prongs. I meen I wasn't ever acting like this before around her. But she just looked so nice with her bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes. The she would smile, shake her head and nod while she talked. What was going on? He didn't notice this stuff about Lily so why her?_

_**Tonks' POV:**_

_I keep looking over at Sirius' friend Remus Lupin, the only person other then my parents who could call me Dora, as he talked with James and Sirius about stuff. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to what they were talking about but was instead looking down the table near where I was. He looked so cute with his amber eyes and sandy blond hair. He had scratches on his face and arms and looked tired with bags under his eyes. I really want to talk to him but I have to wait till end of term, which is in a week. After that the marauders as they call themselves are coming over all summer. This does not include Peter. THANK-GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sadly near the end of each month Remus is spending a few days at his house._

_**Normal POV:**_

'Moony. Moony. MOONY SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!' Sirius sighed, it was hopeless. Remus Lupin remained the same, starring down the table into space.

'MOONY EARTH TO MOONY!!!!' shouted James.

'What Prongs. What Padfoot?' asked the werewolf.

'What were you doing?' James demanded.

'Thinking.' He replied.

'Me to!!' exclaimed Sirius, 'Let's teach Tonks some classic Marauder pranks during break.'

'Sure.' Replied his best friend, brother in all but blood.

"If your cousin doesn't mind her house nearly blowing up.' Said Remus.

'We can play truth or dare, would you rather and play pranks!' said the excitable dog animagus.

'I suppose...' Said Remus thoughtfully.

'YAY!!!!!!!' shouted James and Sirius happily.

_**AN: sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**Key:**_

**Bold: date, time and location.**

Normal: Conversation

_**Bold, italic and underlined: Who's POV.**_

_Italic: Thoughts_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. meeting each person

**Hogwarts a love story**

**Third year girls Gryffindor dorm, Day before break, just after lunch**

Tonks and her two friends were in the 3-year Gryffindor girl dorms packing for winter break. Her friend Marie who has shoulder length wavy brown hair and bright brown eyes was going to spend the break with Tonks and the marauders. Her friend Violet who has ebony black hair down to mid-back and bright amethyst eyes was spending a day at her house and then going to join the others. All three were exited because that's when they get to have 'girl time' with Lily Evans and Alice Prewett, who were a lot like sisters to them but with Lily being head girl, Alice being prefect and them both having NEWTs they couldn't see them, but, now, they have a month to talk to them. Tonks was happy because most of the break her mom wasn't there but her babysitter Elizabeth Roy an 18-year-old metamorphagus would be there to. Elizabeth, Lizzie, Liz, or Eliza as she was called graduated the year before and her brother, Jack, was Violet's crush and he was going to be there to seeing as he can't be at there house alone and Voldemort killed their parents. She was going to set them up no matter what.

**Seventh year boys Gryffindor dorm, same time**

The marauders and Frank Longbottom were in their dorm packing. All of them except Peter would be at Tonks' house and they were thrilled! Frank knew the marauders' secret and was going to help make an excuse for why he wasn't there on the day of the full moon and the day after. They were happy because Frank and James were both planning on proposing that month.

**Seventh year girls Gryff dorm, same time**

In the seventh year girl dorm for Gryffindor there were 5 people including Lily Evans and Alice Prewett (AN: I will NOT describe Lily but I WILL describe Alice) Alice has her dark brown hair cut just below her chin with happy blue eyes. The others were Charlotte **(AN-She's French, and part-vela)**, Liza, and Rose. Chari **(AN- pronounced Shari)** has brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes, Liza has straight brown hair and exited eyes and Rose has wavy brown hair and dark eyes.

_**AN- like?**_

_**Liz**_


	3. We're gone from school!

AN: Holla! I've updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Hogwarts, a love story**

**Train station, first day of break, 12:00PM/Noon**

Tonks and Marie were talking excitedly as they waited for the girls and boys in 7th year and for Liz. Violet was gone to spend a night with her family and would join them tomorrow. Lizzie was obviously getting Jack from his school and James and Lily were doing head duties.

"I see Lizzie and Jack!" Tonks shouted as the older kids joined them.

"Where?" Asked Marie, "Where are they?" No one else answered as they couldn't see the five foot (about) boy and his four foot five olympic gymnast of a sister.

"Hey guys," said Lizzie hugging the two younger girls while all the 7th years hugged Jack "What's up?" she asked.

"Not much other than head duties," said Lily.

"Time to go," said Sirius.

Lizzie held Tonks' hand, Lily held Sarah's hand and Alice held Jack's hand so they could apparate to Lizzie's house. Her house was large and blue. Even from outside you could tell the owner loved dolphins and whales. There was a large pool and a small playground. They entered and claimed their rooms. Frank and the marauders in Jack's room with Jack, and the girls in Lizzie's room. Jack's room was red with posters of sports and shelves of trophies for sports and Lizzie's room was blue with posters of marine life shelves of books about dolphins and whales, hooks of swimsuits, and a desk filled with reports on marine life. She also had a laptop, on her desk, along with notebooks and a ton of sketchbooks with pencils and erasers everywhere. Liz also had a ton of fiction books lying around. Two leotards lay around, one Sea blue with silver sequins and the other emerald green and grey with random silver sequins. She had surfing, gymnastics, dance, cheerleading, and horseback riding tropheys and her three bunk beds were made, except the one she slept on because it had a letter and a blank piece of parchement on it. Later Lily, Alice, and Lizzie went to talk about prefect duties, as Lizzie had been head girl and prefect, Marie, Tonks and Jack went to talk about god knows what and the others planned pranks.

_**AN- DONE! Lost Internet and couldn't post but to bad! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry just realized how little JAMES said! NOTHING! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_**Love it, hate it? Review and tell me. I changed it they're going to Lizzie's house even though last chapter I said Tonks' house. Marie, Violet, Liza, Rose, and Char are really some of my good friends.**_

_**Love you if you review**_

_**Lizzie**_

_**PS: Soon I will post my 2 new stories.**_

_**Lots of love to Ashunera and Sanaki-xx! You guys rule! Will make next chapter bigger.**_

_**Elizabeth Marie Roy, EMR**_


End file.
